


[Podfic] Of apples and spectacular things

by sophinisba



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Childhood Friends, Community: summerpornathon, Ealdor, Friendship, Gen, Gender or Sex Swap, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2018-12-25 22:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12045150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: emei's story read aloud: "Will doesn't play with girls, he plays withMerlin."





	[Podfic] Of apples and spectacular things

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Of apples and spectacular things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/53593) by [emei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emei/pseuds/emei). 



> Recorded for the genderswap bonus challenge at summerpornathon 2012.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Merlin/Of%20apples%20and%20spectacular%20things.mp3) | **Size:** 5.5 MB | **Duration:** 12 minutes

  
---|---


End file.
